


Everything Has Changed

by whatisthistho



Series: Celebrities, man. What has my life come to? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught cheating, Celebrity party, Cheating, CollegeStudent!Liam, CollegeStudent!Louis, CollegeStudent!Niall, Flirting, Hurt, M/M, famous!harry, sad!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthistho/pseuds/whatisthistho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for: Harry is extremely popular singer, he is at the top, cheeky, and flirty, everybody is throwing themselves at his feet. Liam is an ordinary student or whatever and he is dating some celebrity (he might be Harry´s friend). He´s sweet, kind, shy. They meet at the party and things start from there, with Harry embarrassing and flirting with Liam all the time. They end up being together. Sort of dominant H and shy awkward L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I put in dominant Harry but I did get shy awkward Liam :) 
> 
> Two prompts in one day! :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Liam looked down at his phone, lower lip sucked in between his teeth. He had just asked Zayn, his boyfriend also a big time number one model for _Maxim_ , if he would be able to hang out this weekend. Liam hardly ever asked, but he was really excited to tell Zayn that he’d gotten all A’s that semester in college. He knew he could tell him on the phone or through text, but he wanted to go out for once, especially since he’d been stressing his life out with studying for finals and such. And because, well. He just really wanted to go out and have a few drinks and have a great time. He would rather love to spend that evening and possibly night with Zayn.

20 minutes passed and he hadn’t gotten a reply. He finally put his phone down and sighed. Standing up, he walked to the door and opened it, walking out into his dorms hallway; phone forgotten. He went downstairs where he saw his two friends Louis and Niall, sitting quite close to one another and talking. He plopped himself down beside them, cause their attention to turn to the new comer.

Seeing Liam, Niall smiled brightly.

“Hey Li! What’re you doing down here? I thought you’d be gushing to your model boyfriend about passing all your classes with flying colors.” Niall said, smirking all the while.

Liam shot him a glare, evidently wiping the smirk off Niall’s face. Louis looked at him, expression full of sympathy. Liam quite literally wanted to hit Louis in the face with a pillow until his expression changed. He hated feeling pitied because his boyfriend was always busy.

“Oh, Li. He’s busy again?” Louis asked, his voice low.

Liam just shrugged.

Deciding to change the topic, Niall jumped up grabbing both of their hands.

“Let’s go play some fifa, so I can kick both of your asses.” Niall said happily.

Reluctantly, Liam and Louis followed their much too happy friend back to his dorm room.

The boy’s spent about 4 hours playing Fifa, Niall winning more than half of the games against the two other boys.

“HAH! I’m the champion and you both know it!” Niall screeched loudly.

Liam rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips as he stood up, stretching his sore muscles.

“Oh piss off, you just sit here and play fifa during the term and not study.” Liam teased.

Louis snickered in the corner at Niall’s baffled look.

“Oi! You donut. I still passed all my classes.” Niall shot back at the leaving Liam.

Liam waved them goodbye, opting not to come back at Niall.

*

Once back in his dorm room, he remembered his phone. Striding over to his bed, he picked it up and unlocked it seeing 5 texts from Zayn.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest.

Opening the texts he read each one from the top.

_Zayn (7:40pm): I’m sorry, Li :[ I won’t be able to. I have another shoot to do, and then going out to dinner with ppl I don’t even know. Boss said it’s good networking or summit like that._

Liam frowned, not knowing why he was still upset when he knew Zayn wouldn’t be able to hang out. Its not like it didn’t happen before. Scanning the next text, Liam scoffed.

_Zayn (7:45pm): You have bad timing this time, I promise I’ll try to get some free time next weekend and it’ll be just the two of us._

Liam shook his head, reading the next message.

_Zayn (8:30pm): Babe, are you upset? /: I told you I was sorry. It isn’t my fault._

Liam took a deep breath, not even having realized the tears that spilled from his eyes before a drop fell on his screen. He wiped his eyes, sniffling. Feeling like a baby, but he had a right, right? He’d been dating Zayn for nearly a year now and he hasn’t seen him in almost 3 months. Liam was patient and he wasn’t needy at all. He knew Zayn had a busy and hectic life and he understood completely. He just really missed Zayn and just wanted to share his good news with him.

_Zayn (10:03pm): Liam, please reply. I don’t want you to be mad at me. I promise, I’ll try to come down sooner. Actually, I’ll talk to my boss; ask if I can get out of the dinner._

Liam shook his head. He hated feeling like an inconvenience to Zayn. Okay. That might not be true but Liam was sensible and he knew he was getting Zayn worked up. He sighed before reading the last message.

_Zayn (10:20pm): She said I couldn’t get out of the dinner. Ugh. Li. I’m sorry ok. I miss you and I want to see you but I just, fuck. I don’t know. I’ll figure it out. I know I suck but please don’t be mad at me. I hate when you are. Just … just text me back ok? …_

Liam smiled slightly. He knew Zayn cared about him. Zayn proved as much. Shaking his head, he typed out a reply.

_Liam (11:14pm): Hi. Sorry, I was playing fifa with Niall and Louis for the past 4 hrs. Um, yeah. No it’s okay. I understand. Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you next week if anything. I’m going to sleep now though, I’ll um; I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Z. Love you. Xx_

He hit send then turned his phone off and went to bed, dreaming of hazel brown eyes.

The next few days fly by and before he knew it, it was Saturday. Liam grudgingly got himself dressed before making his way over to Louis and Niall’s dorm room. He knocked twice before the door opened to a very excited looking Louis. Rolling his eyes, he walked passed him, mumbling a _good morning_ , then made his way to Niall’s bed which was vacant.

Louis walked over with bright smile on his face.

“So! We’re going out tonight. Better find the fanciest clothes you own because we’re going to a celebrity party!” Louis gushed, smile never leaving his face.

Niall just smirked, nodding his head. Liam, however, looked at him confused.

“What do you mean a celebrity party? How do you even know anyone to be able to get _in_ to a celebrity party?” Liam asked, doubt written all over his face.

Louis perched himself on the edge of the bed, moving his fringe out of his face before speaking.

“When you introduced us to Zayn that one time, he was with a friend, remember?” Louis started.

Liam racked his brain, trying to remember who was there the first time. OH.

“Nick?” Liam asked.

Louis beamed, nodding.

“Yup. He had taken my number that day and he’s been texting me a lot, for the past year, yeah?” He asked more to himself before shrugging and continuing.

“Anyways, he invited me and said that I can bring a friend.” Louis concluded.

Liam scoffed, shaking his head. “You said _a friend,_ Lou. That mean’s Niall.”

Louis picked up the nearest pillow, launching it at Liam’s head. Liam ducked just in time, smirking as he picked the pillow back up.  Louis glared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes.

“No. You’re coming too. I told Nick that I was bringing two friends and he said only one. So I told him I don’t give a shit about what he says and he finally agreed. So, you and Niall are going, so go pretty yourself up.” He said, smirking as he patted Liam’s knee.

Liam rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You seem to forget I have a boyfriend. I don’t need to look pretty for anyone.” Liam grumbled.

Niall barked out a laugh, covering his mouth quickly with wide eyes. Louis glared at Niall, shaking his head. Liam looked at him, pouting, and then looked down. He didn’t say anything though. He knew his friends didn’t take his and Zayn’s relationship seriously because they never saw each other. But the feelings he had for Zayn was real, whether they believed _that_ or not.

Later on that night, a rover came to pick them up. _Going in style_ Liam thought as they all piled into the car. After 45 minutes, the car stopped and the door opened. There were hundreds of people there, waiting to get it.

“Fuck. How long is it going to take to get in?” Liam asked, fiddling with his tie that Louis _made_ him wear. He looked good, even Liam thought so. Louis picked out his clothes. Black slacks, white button up with a black blazer and tie. They all wore almost the same thing, except Louis was wearing a stripped red shirt and suspenders.

“Don’t be daft, Li. I’m on the VIP list.” Louis said, winking as he strides up to the bouncer, reciting his full name and guest’s name. They are all escorted in right away.

Inside was amazing, they were at a club. Liam recognized the name instantly. Louis was tapping away at his phone, assumable Nick. Liam took his time to look around at all the famous people there. He shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling out of his element here. There were so many pretty people there. He recognized a few people he’d seen in movies. He also saw Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, the boys from The Wanted and Ed Sheeran. He gawked at Ed because he was a big fan.

Louis began pulling himself along with Niall to the bar where Liam saw Nick but he wasn’t alone. He was sitting beside a boy with unruly curly hair. When he turned around after Louis shouted Nicks name, the boy in question’s gaze fell on Liam. Liam looked away quickly after the green eyes found his, blushing.

 _What the fuck, he has green eyes. Christ, they’re beautiful. Wait. Why am I blushing?? And why did I just think his eyes’ were beautiful?? I have a bloody boyfriend!_ Liam thought, shaking his head.

“Lou, lovely to see you!” Nick stated, standing up to hug the shorter boy then shake hands with Niall. He turned to Liam and smiled.

“Nice to see you again, Liam.” He said with a curt nod.

“Likewise.” Liam said, figuring it would be rude not to smile, so he smiled.

“Let’s order you boys a few drinks, what would you like? And oh, silly me. This is Harry Styles, one of my good mates.” Nick said, gesturing to the curly haired boy.

Niall smirked as he shook Harry’s hand.

“The Harry Styles? Wow, mate. It’s great to meet you. Love your music. Know a few songs on the guitar. Its wicked.” Niall said, chuckling.

Harry chuckled. “Nice to meet you too, mate. And really? That’s cool. We should have an acoustic session one day.” He said smirking at an enthusiastic Niall.

Harry then turned his attention to Liam, a wicked smirk on his lips. Liam noticed and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I’m um, Liam. “ He said lamely.

Harry’s smirk grew impossibly wider, dimples showing.

“No, you’re gorgeous.” Harry replied, cheekily causing Liam to blush a deep red.

Louis, Niall and Nick all busted out laughing at the flustered Liam who was busy studying his shoes.

Harry just tipped back his drink, his eyes trained on Liam’s and the smirk on his lips still present.

Nick had dragged Louis and Niall off to the dance floor, leaving Liam sitting beside Harry. Liam fiddled with his phone, texting Zayn but wasn’t receiving a reply, naturally. He just tried to make himself look occupied so that Harry would stop looking at him.

Harry cleared his throat a few minutes later, causing Liam to look over, small smile on his lips.

“So, gorgeous. Would you like a refill?” Harry asked above the music.

Liam sighed at the nickname Harry decided to start calling him and nodded reluctantly. He knew he’d need a few good shots to loosen him up. Maybe Harry was good company. But he also wondered why Harry opted to stay beside him the whole night when there were girls coming up to him left, right and center. He gathered that Harry was extremely popular.

Harry waved over the bartender and told him to refill their drinks. Once he did, he passed it over to Liam and smiled.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Harry asked, taking a sip of his vodka.

Liam did the same, cringing at the taste before shrugged.

“Man of many words, Liam.” Harry said, amusement etched in his voice.

Liam gave him a pointed look but couldn’t help but laugh. He didn’t know why, maybe because he actually called him by his name or if it was because Harry was looking at him with this _look._ He couldn’t decipher it though.

He kept glancing down at his phone, wishing Zayn would text him back.

“Waiting on a call or summit?” Harry asked.

Liam shook his head, because really. Was he expecting Zayn to call? Not likely.

“No, just. I don’t know. Sorry I’m not much fun.” Liam said, pouting slightly.

Harry tilted his head to the side, shaking his head. “You, you’re not boring. You’re quite interesting actually. And god, your lips.” Harry said, biting his own as he wondered what they would look like after kissing him senseless.

Liam blushed again, covering his hands with his face. Harry chuckled, the sound reaching Liam’s ears, causing him to blush further.

“Ugh, Harry!” He groaned, removing his hands to glare at the boy for making him blush like mad.

“Oh, is that what you’re gonna say when you’re in bed with me?” Harry asked cheekily, grinning at his own words when Liam’s face flushed, reaching his ears.

“I’ll have you know that I have a boyfr- …” Liam began confidently, but his eyes moved past Harry and the site before him quite literally broke his heart. His eyes had probably widened and brimmed with unshed tears, because Harry’s expression changed from flirty to concerned within seconds, turning around to see what put that broken look on Liam’s face.

Zayn Malik was sucking face with Perrie Edwards from the girl band Little Mix and at the looks of it, it was getting quite heated. His hands were traveling south.

Harry looked at Zayn confused. He knew Zayn. He was a good friend of his, well not really but they knew each other. But last he checked, Zayn was dating some college boy … wait, no. Harry’s eyes widened, turning to Liam, catching the first tear that slid down Liam’s cheek.

“Shit, Liam.” Harry started, but Liam just stood up and walked over to Zayn, pulling him away from the girl. Zayn glared at him before his eyes widened comically.

“Fuck.” Zayn said.

“Yeah, fuck. Enjoyed your photo shoot? What about dinner?” Liam spat, his eyes blazing with anger.

Zayn walked towards Liam, sputtering out that he was _sorry_ and that _it wasn’t what it looked like._ Liam scoffed, pulling away from Zayn’s hand that came down on his shoulder.

“Not what it looked like? Are you fucking kidding me? You were shoving your tongue down her throat. Fuck you, Zayn. I’m not a fucking child.” Liam hissed.

“Liam, babe! Fuck. Can we just talk about this?” Zayn pleaded, trying to pull Liam back.

Liam pulled his arm away from Zayn again, glaring at him, willing the tears to hold back until he was alone. He couldn’t show Zayn that he broke him, couldn’t let him know that he got to him.

Louis and Niall saw what was going on and walked over to Harry.

“What’s going on? What is Zayn doing here and why is Liam angry? Liam never get’s angry.” Louis said, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

“Liam is Zayn’s boyfriend?” Harry asked instead of answering Louis questions.

The boys nodded, glancing over at Liam and Zayn with worried eyes.

“Shit. Zayn was just snogging someone else.” Harry said, shaking his head, his eyes still trained on Liam.

“What the actual fuck?” Louis sputtered, just about to walk over when a hand grabbed him and turned him around. It was Nick.

“Liam’s a big boy, Lou. He can handle himself.” Nick said softly.

Louis looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it.

“Babe, look. I’m sorry okay. I’m sorry. Please, can we get out of here and talk about it. I promise, Its not what it looked like.” Zayn pleaded.

Liam gave him a cold stare, no emotions in his eyes whatsoever and that scared Zayn the most. He knew he fucked up by lying to Liam but he didn’t mean too.

Liam took two steps closer to Zayn, his eyes boring into Zayn’s, uttering two words Zayn didn’t want to hear.

_We’re over._

With that, he turned and walked back to the bar, eyes trained on Harry. Harry was watching him, automatically registering the look in Liam’s eyes.

_Revenge_

Harry quickly downed his drink and slammed the glass down on the bar table just as Liam grabbed him hand and pulled him up and past a sad looking Zayn.

Once outside, Liam let Harry’s hand go and covered his face. Harry’s security quickly escorted the two boys into another rover and started driving. Liam shook his head, hot tears spilling from his eyes. Harry tentatively wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and pulled him closer. Harry felt bad for him. If he knew he had a boyfriend he wouldn’t have flirted with him as much as he did. He didn’t know he was Zayn’s boyfriend, well ex now apparently. Zayn was an idiot.

He murmured sweet nothings in Liam’s ear, kissing the top of his head as the whimpers and tears subsided. When Liam looked up, his eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears. Harry swiped his thumb across his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered.

“Me too.” Liam said, opting to stay quiet the rest of the ride to where ever they were going and looking out the window.

Apparently their destination was Harry’s hotel room. Liam stayed quiet as security escorted them through hundreds of shouting girls asking if he was Harry’s boyfriend.

 _So he’s openly gay then?_ Liam thought.

Once in the hotel, they made their way up to his room in silence. Harry knew he just needed time to think so he decided to leave him alone. He slid his key card in the slot, the door clicking open. He allowed Liam to go in first before following and closing the door.

Liam had taken off his shoes and sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. He was obviously broken up about this and Harry didn’t know what to do. He never brought home sobbing boys. He only brought home drunk boys that were giggling and taking his pants off before he even opened the door.

He walked into his room, gathering pajamas and a t-shirt before walking back out to Liam. But when he got there, Liam was standing, facing Harry with an unreadable expression.

“Change into these, you’ll be more comfortable. I’ll take the couch, you can sleep in my room.” Harry said softly.

Liam took the clothes and looked down.

“No. I’ll take the couch.” Was all he said. He then walked to where he thought the bathroom was and got changed. A million things were running through his mind. First, he was at a big celebrities hotel room, changing into his clothes. What had his life become? Next, was Zayn. How could he do that to him? Obviously Niall was right to not take his relationship seriously. He pushed that thought back, deciding he didn’t want to cry again. His phone was going off in his pocket but he opted to shutting it off, not before seeing Zayn’s calls and frantic messages.

When he walked back out into the living room, Harry was walking out of the bedroom.

“Hey, if you need anything or need to talk. You can just come wake me up.” Harry said, a yawn escaping his lips.

Liam nodded.

“Thank you.” He whispered before lying down on the couch and wrapping himself up in the blanket Harry put there.

He heard the door click closed, signaling Harry was gone. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

An hour later, Liam was still turning and twisting on the couch. Every time he closed his eyes, he’d see Zayn and _Her_. He hated him, hated him for hurting him like this. His mind reminded him that Harry said he could wake him up if he wanted to talk. The thing is, he didn’t want to talk. He just needed comfort. With that thought in mind, he stood up and walked to the bedroom door, blanket in hand. He sighed before knocking twice. Seconds later there was a muffled _come in._ Liam opened the door slowly to see Harry rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

“Liam?” He said sleepily. “Everything okay?”

Liam nodded sheepishly. “Just couldn’t sleep.” He mumbled.

Harry chuckled and motioned for him to come over, so Liam did. He stood at the side of the bed, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Harry scooted over and patted the bed for Liam to lie down. He was vaguely aware that Harry was only in his boxers before he lay down. Harry turned to look at him, study him. He saw Liam just looking at the ceiling, deep in though. Harry thought for a moment before pulling Liam closer to him. Liam went willingly, looking up at Harry with big brown eyes. Harry began singing. 

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn’t before_

Liam’s eyes grew impossibly wider as he listened to Harry sing. His voice was amazing, soothing and Liam didn’t know what to think because Harry was singing to him. Harry stroked his cheek softly as he continued.

_And all I’ve seen since eighteen hours ago_ _Is brown eyes and freckles and your smile_

Liam felt himself smile, eyes crinkling at the corners at the lyric change from green to brown, chuckling softly, a tear sliding down his cheek. He was an emotional wreck tonight. Harry wiped the tear away as he continued.

 _In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

Liam closed his eyes, listening to the voice that belong to Harry Styles and wondered where the hell he came from with a voice like that. And how did he get lucky enough to be the one he’s singing to right now.

_I just want to know you better know, you better know, you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home_  
 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
 _All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
 _All I know since yesterday, is everything has changed._

Liam took a deep shuttering breath as he opened his eyes, looking up at Harry. Harry’s expression was somber, light as he sang.

_And all my walls stood tall, painted blue_  
 _But I'll take them down, take them down_  
 _and open up the door for you_

Liam smiled at the lyrics, knowing Ed Sheeran sang that part. He leaned into Harry’s touch, big brown eyes looking up at him. Harry smiling down at him, leaning down to kiss his forehead before continuing.

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_ _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

Harry placed another kiss to his forehead.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know, know you, know you_

Liam reached down, interlocking their fingers together.

_Cause all I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home_  
 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
 _All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
 _All I know since yesterday, is everything has changed._

Harry beamed at their hands, smiling wide, chuckling slightly mid sing before composing himself again.

_Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight and let me know that it's not all in my mind…_

He didn’t get to finish the song.

Liam kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any prompts you want filled, send them to me :)


End file.
